Of Pincushions and Love
by Shieldmaiden wot
Summary: Eowyn has something very important to tell Faramir, but will she, the Shieldmaiden of the North, be brave enough to tell him? Read to find out! Very fluffy and happy!


Of Pincushions and Love by Shieldmaiden wot  
  
Disclaimer: If you actually think I own this, I'm honoured. However, I doubt anyone could think that. Let me say it clearly: THIS ISN'T MINE! I promise! Everything you recognise belongs to Tolkien. So nobody can sue me! Yay! -  
  
A/N: I hope you like this! It's from Éowyn's POV. I've been writing too much fluff lately. This is cute E/F fluff - the kind I love! But I also want it to convey the trust and love between Éowyn and Faramir... anyway, read and review! Flames will be put into a catapult and hurled into the bathtub. I have no idea why. Read on! Shieldmaiden wot  
  
Of Pincushions and Love  
  
I was scared. I had never been so frightened before in my life. I didn't know what on earth I was going to do. I could only hope that Faramir would be able to help me through it.

I made up my mind to tell him as soon as we got a moment alone. It came too soon, right after lunch, when I was practising archery. When the Elves, led by Legolas, came to "beautify" Ithilien, (or, as they put it, "take this realm that has been ill kept and devastated by the forces of Sauron and turn it into a garden reminiscent of Valinor's beauty that will make Elves and all creatures who love beauty feel at home in Ithilien"), I took an interest in Elven archery. A few Elves were delighted to teach the art of archery to the "fair mortal lady" as they called me, and I had soon fallen in love with the sport. Now I practised every day. I was nervous, to put it mildly, and shooting arrows at things is always a good way to take out anxiety.

I had a pile of arrows at my feet and I was shooting them viciously, one after the other, at the target. Each hit the centre with a huge amount of force. It wasn't until I had finished my supply of arrows and the target looked rather like a pincushion that I heard a voice behind me.

"I pity the poor target." It was Faramir, and I laughed.

"So do I. Were you watching, my lord?"

"Yes," he said, coming up behind me and putting his arms around my waist.

"Why didn't you show yourself earlier?" I asked him.

"You looked to be in such a foul mood that I was worried for my safety should I have startled you," he confessed.

"Good thinking," I smiled, turning around and giving him a kiss. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Then, I couldn't help it - I turned my face away. He knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Eowyn?" he asked. I didn't respond, scared of telling him and scared of keeping it a secret. His hand cupped the side of my head. "My love?" he asked, the simple words finding their way to my heart and warming me from within.

"Yes?" I replied, looking up to him.

"What's wrong, Éowyn?"

"I - I'm so frightened to tell you..."

"Tell me," he urged. I shook my head, tears starting to come to my eyes.

"Éowyn! What could possibly make you so upset?" I started to cry. 'Get a grip, Éowyn,' I told myself. 'Don't cry!'

"Please," he pleaded. "Please tell me."

"I'm... I'm carrying our child," I whispered, pressing my face against his shoulder. For a second he froze in astonishment.

"You what?" he cried.

"You heard me," I said, raising my head.

"Oh, Éowyn," he murmured, pulling me closer to him and kissing me. "I... I... I can't believe it." I could feel the joy practically radiating from him.

"I can," I said as he wiped my tears away.

"You're frightened." It was a statement, not a question. "Yes."

"Why?"

I hesitated. "I was scared that... that you would..." My voice became quiet. "That you would change, act differently, reject me..."

"How could you think that?" he asked, astonished.

"You love me so much as who I am - I ride, I use swords and bows, I fight... you love me as a shield-maiden. I didn't know if you'd like me as much now that I'm going to be a mother."

"Éowyn, I love you for who you are. I love how you do whatever you want to do - ride, shoot arrows - because you are the one who does them. I don't love you because you ride horses astride and are better at sword-fighting than me. I would never, ever hurt you or reject you because you're with child, Éowyn. I'm overjoyed."

I nodded miserably.

"Oh, Eowyn, I love you too much to ever reject you. I've never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you. I'll love you forever." For proof, he kissed me, showing me all the love in his heart. My knees were weak when he broke away at last. He smiled and lifted my head. "Are you still frightened?" he asked gently.

"No. Not at all," I assured him.

"Thank goodness." His face broke out in a huge grin. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father?"

I nodded. Faramir was practically jumping up and down, he was so excited. Then, suddenly, he became thoughtful. "Do you think we're ready?" he asked me.

"You certainly are," I said, looking at his joyful face.

"You'll be a brilliant father..."

"You'll be an even better mother, my shield-maiden," he assured me, touching my cheek lightly.

"I don't know," I said, crossing my arm over my stomach without realising it.

"You see?" Faramir laughed. "You're protective of her already."

"Her?"

"I have a strange certainty that she's a girl." We laughed.

"Really, though..." I said.

"Éowyn, don't worry. I know how much love you are capable of giving someone. You will do very well. We faced down the Darkness Unescapable together, remember? I'm sure we can handle a child."

"As long as you're with me, I'm sure I'll be fine," I whispered, kissing him. As his arms encircled me, I forgot all my fears. Together, we can do anything.


End file.
